In the commercial production of ice cream, margarine and other similar viscous products it is important from a marketing standpoint and customer acceptance that the resultant product have a uniform texture, palatable character and controlled overrun. Various equipment, such as agitators, reaction beaters and the like, have heretofore been utilized in an effort to achieve the aforenoted results; however, due to various structural design characteristics such equipment has been beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) the viscous product as it flows through the chamber tends to rotate as a mass with the result that there is minimal relative movement within the mass itself and uneven distribution of air or other fluid within the product; (b) excessive amount of whipping of the flowing product occurs resulting in some instances (e.g., ice cream mix) in protein distabilization; (c) the equipment is of complex, costly construction and requires an inordinate amount of service and maintenance; (d) the equipment is not capable of being readily disassembled for cleaning or is not readily capable of being cleaned in place; (e) in instances where the dasher assembly and agitator are disposed within a refrigerated chamber, the dasher assembly and agitator do not effectively prevent buildup of frozen product on the interior surface of the chamber or on the various components of the assembly and agitator and, thus, uniform consistency and temperature throughout the product cannot be achieved; and (f) the equipment lacks the strength to withstand high torque forces caused when the viscosity of the flowing product exceeds a certain amount.